


3:57 am

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love you prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: it's almost four in the morning, junmyeon finally stops trying for a while.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	3:57 am

“Babe, are you awake?”

Yixing opens his eyes, removes his hands from under the pillow. The room is chilly, despite the windows being closed, but the blanket draped over them makes the perfect mix of temperature. It's pitch black, Yixing feels blind, moving his limbs feeling foreign without any source of light nearby. He pats out for Junmyeon first, then rolls over, his arm touching Junmyeon’s colder ones, and hums sleepily. “Yeah.”

Junmyeon moves to keep his head on Yixing’s head, his hair tickling the skin there, and puts his arm around Yixing’s waist, tucking his hand between the bed and Yixing’s body. He tangles their legs together, feeling Yixing’s heartbeat against his ear.

Junmyeon is an insomniac, it’s a great deal if he gets 6 hours of sleep per week. He’s lucky to have Yixing as his boyfriend, who tries his best to help him sleep. They’ve only tried making everything dark, and exercising together. They don’t seem to work.

These days, Yixing’s just-before-sleeping and just-after-waking voice has been very effective in putting him to sleep. Yixing doesn’t seem to mind being awakened at random times of the night. He’s assured Junmyeon many times that he’s okay, if it helps Junmyeon get at least 7 hours of sleep per day.

“What’s the time?” Yixing asks, voice low. It feels like walking thin sand, his voice, and rubbing that thin sand between his hands. It’s very satisfying, Junmyeon hums happily upon hearing it. He even gets to feel the vibration on Yixing’s chest.

“It’s almost four,” Junmyeon informs, already feel the day’s tiredness settling in his body. He checks the digital clock. “3:57 am.”

“Did you sleep a blink till now?” Yixing’s voice is getting less and less sandy, it’s still hoarse, but not quite there. “Like, at least a minute?”

“I had a thirty minute nap,” Junmyeon lies. He feels guilty immediately after. “Okay, maybe not thirty minutes. I had a small nap at my office desk, though. During lunch break.” He should've given up trying a few hours earlier, he knows, but it's always a huge amount of guilt to make any noise when Yixing is asleep.

Yixing shifts, he lays on his left side, facing Junmyeon and his arm around Junmyeon’s waist. “Junmyeonnie,” he whispers, near Junmyeon’s ear. “I’m worried about you.”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll be fine,” Junmyeon says as convincingly as he can, he slips his hand underneath Yixing’s shirt and strokes his back. “I’m trying out a couple of options. If it doesn’t work, I’ll go to a professional, I promise.”

There’s a moment of silence between. Junmyeon is starting to think Yixing is asleep again when there are lips on the crown of his head. Yixing’s voice dropped low and sandy again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Junmyeon returns the kiss, on Yixing’s cheek this time. “Sleep now, I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“You should sleep, too, you know,” Yixing’s voice is drifting. 

Junmyeon feels a giggle bubble in his throat. He nestles his nose against Yixing’s neck, giggling quietly. “I will, baby, don’t worry.”

If Yixing had any sarcastic remark to that, he doesn’t say it. He’s snoring softly after a couple of minutes, and Junmyeon presses a kiss on Yixing’s throat, closing his eyes. He knows it doesn’t work, but at least he can try again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> (screms) i just read an upsetting sulay which wasn't supposed to be upsetting but i didn't realize it was my upset-inducing thing and now im left with these feelings someone help. I MISS SULAY A LOT THO ;; ;; ;;;;
> 
> (you can yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!!!! <3)


End file.
